The Knight In Orange Armor
by Meanna NeKo
Summary: AU: short little drabble for the Heaven and Earth contest, “My knuckleheaded knight in orange armor.” She laughed out. One-Shot!


Sakura heard the rumor's, the whispers through the hospital

AU: short little drabble for the Heaven and Earth contest. One-Shot! I do not own Naruto.

Sakura heard the rumor's, the whispers through the hospital. The Uchiha heir had returned, her heart skipped a beat. Happy, thrilled that his battles within himself were over, maybe now he could find…"oh and he brought a woman with him." Sakura clung to the wall, a part of her heart wrenched in pure agony at the description. "A red head, with glasses…" the nurse said.

Sakura trudged back to her small cubicle there on her desk sat the picture, the one taken so long ago. Eight years to the day, almost, her happy façade clear as day. At least to her, 'why had I wasted so much on…him.'

The loud blonde rushed through the door, "Saku-chan…guess what?"

"I know, Naru-kun, Sasuke's back." She said with a fake smile. This stopped the teen, a slow look crossing his features of understanding, "what's her name?"

"Karin…but Saku-chan…is not." Naruto tried to dismiss, but was cut off by fierce jade.

"Let me guess, she is boasting how she is pregnant with his child." Her tone firm, resolute, Naruto's orbs went really wide at this. He gave a slow nod.

"But, teme, he…uh…does not…"

"Irrelevant…Naru-kun, he was warned…hell I warned him last time we saw him, you were there." Sakura her lilting voice, now cold and stern.

Naruto could just nod, their last encounter coming to mind. It was purely accidental, the two on a mission with Sai. As a means of making peace at least, Sasuke agreed to share a meal with them. Both noticed the clingy female, both heard the words of the other two teammates on how desperate she was to get Sasuke. How furious Karin was that Sakura got an amused smirk from Sasuke from one of her stories. Both Naruto and Sakura had warned their former teammate of their observations, Sakura even saying, 'damn she is worse than I was…she actually might molest you.' But Sasuke blew her off.

His blue orbs took her in, as the tears fell. He came around her desk, only to have her leap into his arms. He held her tight, letting the tears soak his shirt front. "Why, why…he calls you an idiot, a dobe…but no, he is the fool." Naruto could only run his hand down her back in comfort. They knew this, yet Naruto could not be angry, for in the end it was Sasuke's foolishness that gave the blonde his greatest wish.

"Um, baa-chan wants to meet with her…and them." He said a moment later, he felt her stiffen significantly in his arms. Emerald pulled back to meet cerulean blue, the pain of having to do this in her orbs. "But I will be there…with you…for you, if you…" Naruto was cut off by the lightest ghost of lips passing over his.

"Like always, my regular knight in orange armor?" she said with a lilted to this, he gave his full foxy grin.

"Believe it!" The two left the hospital holding hands, just like they had on many occasions. The whispers, 'the adorable couple was passing.' Naruto wanted to hurry, but Sakura shook her head, aside from it already being a difficult day. She held him back with her inhuman strength.

"Stop the glaring contest…make his life easier…don't think so." She said evenly, this brought a laugh from Naruto. The two continued talking, laughing, smiling to each other as if they were the only two on the planet. That was how the entered the Hokage's office.

All orbs turned, as Sakura was still talking to Naruto about her last surgery, their orbs still locked, still holding hands, still walking leisurely. She never saw the glare in the onyx orbs of the raven haired Uchiha, the putrid scowl of the red head, or the glow of approval in the honey orbs of the blonde behind the desk. All she saw was the shining blue orbs of Naruto trained on her.

"Naruto, I thought I said hurry back," Tsunade spoke.

"Baa-chan, um Saku-chan…"

"What for?" Sakura asked innocently. Tsunade's gaze moved to Sasuke and Karin.

"Uchiha-san, good to see you have returned…and, well." Sakura gave a fake smile, a dismissive head tilt to the red head, trained her orbs back to the Hokage. "If that's all…can Naru-kun and I leave, we need to pick up the crib today?" her pink head tilted oh so slightly. She did not notice how both look at the pinkette, better yet at her obvious swell in her stomach. A moment passed, then another, then another as Tsunade watched the three. Sakura was by Naruto, Sasuke was by his…woman, all not wanting to acknowledge each other.

"Well, Teme…uh, beat you to it," Naruto placed a hand gently on his beloved's stomach. Sakura gasped then slugged her boyfriend.

"When?" Sasuke demanded.

"well not for another three months." Naruto responded.

"You must eating like a pig to be that huge." Karin sneered, twitch, twitch, clenching of fists.

"Twins will do that," Naruto added firmly, his rarely seen glare directed to the woman, "and if you insult my fiancé again, trust me…you will not like the consequences." This got another blink, a slow turn from the pinkette. The foxy boy grinned at her, as she chuckled.

"My knuckleheaded knight in orange armor, purposes." She laughed out.

"Believe it!" Sakura laughed again, a warm glow in her orbs directed only to him, her Naruto. Sasuke could just glare, as did the woman by his side for the same reason, pure and simple jealousy. They loved each other, and showed it.

_-Fin_


End file.
